an unexpected freind
by greatbigsealover44
Summary: Hermione is angry at Ron and bumps into Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stomped down hog warts hallway angrily wiping the tears out of her eyes Ron had cancelled their date so he could go to Fred and Georges joke shop with some of his friends. "Stupid Ron I just wanted to spend some time with him" she muttered wiping some more tears out of her eyes she wished Harry was here but he was spending some time with Sirius and she didn't want to bother him when he was bonding with his godfather. Not watching where she was going Hermione felt herself bump into someone she started to apologize but then realized that it was Draco Malfoy. Draco glared at her and snapped "why don't you watch where your going Granger?" Hermione looked down and muttered "sorry" not in the mood to fight.

Draco looked at her face and saw that she had been crying trying to keep concern out of his voice he asked "whats your problem?" Hermione stiffened and growled "none of your business Malfoy" Draco shrugged and keeping his tone emotionless said "if you want to talk about it I'm here". Hermione looked up surprised and he added quickly "I mean its not like I have any where better to be" Hermione said" fine if you must know Ron cancelled our date so that he could go to his brothers joke shop.

Draco couldn't help but feel surprised he knew that weasley was an idiot but he seemed to really like Granger. He said "look Granger its pretty stupid to stand in the hallways so why don't we go talk in the library?" Hermione nodded reluctantly then followed him to the library. They sat down at a table and Hermione still looked really sad Draco sighed and said "come on Granger we both know your boy friends a idiot but he does care about you you should tell him how you feel".

Hermione looked at him angrily and shouted "what do you know about feelings Malfoy?" the school librarian shushed her and she looked down embarrassed. Draco felt hurt by her words but made his tone cold "I have feelings and I have friends that I care about" Hermione felt guilty for yelling at him when he was trying to help her. She sighed and said "sorry Malfoy where are your friends anyway?" Malfoy smirked" in detention Crabbe and Goyle were supposed to make a feather float but all they did was burn it".

Hermione had to laugh they were in their fifth year and they still couldn't do a simple spell?. She looked at the clock and gasped when she saw the time "I have to go study for my herbology test" Draco rolled his eyes but he looked more amused then mocking "of course you do and Granger remember what I told you about your boyfriend". Hermione nodded then smiled at Draco and said "thanks your not so bad for a Malfoy".

He surprised her by smiling back and saying "yeah your not so bad yourself" Hermione walked out of the library and only realized later that he had not called her mud blood.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione sat with Ron at the breakfast table Hermione looked him in the eyes and said "look Ron you cancelling our date yesterday really hurt my feelings". Ron looked guilty and mumbled "blimey Hermione I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I thought you were fine with it".

Hermione sighed and said "I know but Ron if you want us to stay together you have to start thinking about my feelings" Ron nodded and said "I will do you want to go to diagon alley with me today". Hermione smiled and said "sure Ron" when they were at diagon alley Ron bought Hermione an ice cream. He seemed to be doing his best to be a good boy friend and Hermione loved him for it.

When they got back to school Ron went with Harry to practice quiditch and Hermione decided to go to the library. On her way there she heard someone say "hey Granger" Hermione looked over and saw Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall. Hermione gave him a small smile and said "hi Malfoy what are you doing here?. Draco smirked "we go to the same school remember?". Hermione rolled her eyes "oh you know what I mean" he muttered "waiting for Pansy we are going to study for the potions test together".

Hermione sniffed "its good to know that some people besides me care about the test tomorrow". Draco smiled slightly "so how did things go with Weasley?" Hermione grinned and said "a lot better he even asked me if I wanted to watch him practice quiditch but I wanted to study". Draco snickered "what a surprise I am glad that things are better between you and the idiot".

Hermione punched his shoulder playfully and said "don't call Ron an idiot". He smiled and raised his hands in mock surrender "OK sorry I wont call him an idiot around you". She smirked and said "fine" Draco looked behind her and Hermione turned around to see Pansy walking towards them she did not look happy. Pansy looked at him and snapped "what are you doing Draco? I go to get my books and when I come back I see you talking to this mud blood".

Draco winced and muttered "its not like you never talk to other guys Pansy and if I remember correctly they don't all have two wizard parents". Pansy glared at him and said "but shes friends with Potter". Hermione kept her voice calm and said "look Pansy I am sorry if my friends are prats sometimes but I have never done anything to you".

Pansy looked at Draco for help but he shrugged "shes telling the truth Pansy". Pansy sighed then muttered " fine I am sorry that I called you a mud blood" Hermione smiled at her then widened her eyes in mock surprise "a slytherin apologizing to a muggle born? hell must be freezing over". Draco burst out laughing Pansy glared at him but she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Hermione started to walk to the library but Draco called "wait Granger" Hermione looked back and Pansy asked "do you want to study with us?" Hermione smiled and nodded and they all walked to the library together.


End file.
